Highway to Hell
by deanandhisimpala
Summary: Much to Loki's dismay, Tony decides its time for all of them to go on a camping trip, complete with tents and fires and hiking trails. And of course, Thor is beyond excited to go. Sort of a companion piece to my other Avengers story, "A World Apart". Will feature plenty of grumpy-but-clingy Loki, lots of booming, over-protective Thor, and tons of sarcastic Tony. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a new story following very much in the same vein as my other Avengers story, "A World Apart". I was going to add this story onto AWA, but it's been almost a year since I last updated that story and plus I think I have too much I want to cover in this story for it to be a single chapter. So... this will likely turn into a multi-chapter story if it goes over well.**

**If you haven't read my other story, my storyline is that Loki has been banished from Asgard with no magic and is living in Stark Tower with the other Avengers. Thor splits his time between Asgard and Earth. Both brothers are often confused by things on Earth and I like to put a bit of that in every chapter.  
**

**Basically this story will be a mix of humour, brotherly moments with Thor, and probably a bit of hurt/comfort later on because I'm a sucker for it. **

**This story is just for fun, it's not meant to be taken seriously in any way or to be faithful to the comics. Sometimes people might get a bit out of character, but if they do, it's usually for the sake of the humour. ****I hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING: Some language. **

X

"ROAD TRIPPPPP!"

Loki sighs loudly, rubbing his forehead. Tony has been shouting that same phrase for the past five hours, ever since he decided early this morning that it was time to go "camping", as he called it. Loki is still pretty unclear on the concept, but one thing is for sure, it sounds absolutely ridiculous.

Apparently he does not have a choice whether or not he accompanies them on this trip though. "Them" of course being the group of fools he is living with, known as the Avengers, or as Tony calls them, "Earth's Mightiest Heroes". Or, as Loki calls them, "Midgard's Useless Fools".

Loki had already put his foot down on one thing – he's not going if Thor's not going. So Tony had agreed they'd ask Thor when he returned from his trip to Asgard tonight.

Loki sincerely hopes that Thor has commitments in Asgard that he must go back for and therefore will not be able to accompany them on this idiot's journey. Tony wants to leave the day after tomorrow, after all. Short notice, and all that.

Currently Loki is curled up on the couch, hating Tony with every fibre of his being. The billionaire is almost skipping around Stark Tower, packing his bags _already_ and calling up all the other Avengers.

He's already phoned Steve and Clint, and now he's in the process of calling Bruce Banner. He flops down on the couch across from Loki, phone to his ear, and makes mocking pouty faces at Loki until Bruce picks up.

Loki just glares at Tony, mentally punching him in the face over and over.

"Yo! Bruce! It's Tony. We're going camping and you're coming and it's not debatable. Got it? Great." He hangs up. "Holy crap, Baby Bro, you look like someone just pissed in your cornflakes. Or stole your cape. What's your problem?"

"I do not wish to speak with you," Loki snaps. "I have heard enough of your unbearable voice today." He turns his body so that he doesn't need to see Tony constantly.

"Ouch! Wow. Someone needs a nap." Tony puts his feet up on the coffee table and strokes his beard. "Look, your bro will be home soon and then we can talk to him and get his permission for you to come on our party trip. Okay? No worries. You'll definitely be able to come, I can _feel _it. Thor's a good guy."

Loki forces himself to take deep breaths. _Calm down, Loki. Do not kill him. You have been doing so well. You are probably only days away from your magic being returned to you. _He breathes slowly, in through his nose, out through his mouth.

"Road trippppp!" Tony yawns. "God. Where is everybody today? This place is like a dead zone. Wanna play Call of Duty?"

"BROTHER!"

Both Tony and Loki jump at the bellowed word, and a moment later Thor strides into the room, his red cape flowing, blond hair following suit.

"Thor," Loki says in a bland, long-suffering tone, although secretly he is glad to see his brother. Thor has been away for two weeks, and Loki has actually sorely missed him. Plus, he is about ready to murder every one of the Avengers if he has to spend even more one moment alone with any of them.

"Brother dear! I have indeed missed you. How are you? What have you been doing? Tell me everything!" Thor crosses to the couch and scoops Loki into a ribcage-bruising hug, which Loki struggles away from only because it's tradition.

"Do sit down Thor and stop making a fool of yourself." Loki straightens his shirt irritably.

Thor claps Tony on the shoulder and then flops down heavily next to Loki. "Well brother? How have you been?"

"He's been a whiny little bitch, is what he's been," Tony cuts in. "_No, I don't want to! No, leave me alone! Stop bothering me! I'll rip your head off I swear! _I'm so glad you're back, Percy Jackson. Honestly._" _

Loki glares daggers at Tony. "That pathetic simpering voice sounds not one bit like me," he growls in a low tone. "And I did _not _threaten to rip off your head. Although if you wish me to, I would be happy to oblige."

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my ten-thousand dollar motorcycle boots." Tony rolls his eyes.

Thor looks back and forth between his brother and Tony, uncertain if they are joking or not. "Well, I have news, anyway. Guess what, Loki?"

"What?" Loki asks reluctantly, still glaring at the side of Tony's head.

Thor's smile is like the sun its so bright. "I have no need to go back to Asgard for at least a month! We will have such fun together. I think we should go somewhere. Perhaps Friend Stark..." He trails off at the horrified expression on Loki's face and the smug expression on Tony's face. "What is it, brother?"

"Well, doesn't that just work out _perfectly_." Tony's grinning so wide Loki thinks his face might split in half. "Aw, Thor, your Baby Bro's gonna be so happy! Now you both can come camping with us."

"Come where now?" Thor's face lights up at the the prospect of a new adventure, and he grins openly at his brother, who can only glare helplessly.

"Road tripppppp!" Tony whoops, doing the salsa around the room as he dials Natasha's number.

X

"Brother, I am so excited!"

"Thor, _do_ shut up for once."

It's the next day, and Loki is standing miserably next to his brother in the middle of a large, bright store, full of things for "camping". Everything that he has seen so far has confused him, especially the odd-shaped "tents" which they are supposed to _sleep _in. Why on Asgard anyone would want to sleep in a piece of thin material shaped and coloured like an odd fruit is beyond him.

Thor is almost dancing with joy, touching everything in sight and exclaiming at the mortals' ingenious over and over. Loki has the distinct urge to be sick.

Currently Steve is off looking at the tents with Clint and Natasha, and Loki and Thor are trailing behind Tony as he throws what seems to be one of everything in the store into his cart.

"Flashlights... those cool fold up metal spoons... I think we're just about done... sleeping bags! That's next." Tony pats the handle of the cart. "Hey, Thunderstruck. Wanna push the cart? That way you don't break anything in the store and I don't break anything in my back."

"Of course, friend Stark!" Thor grins amiably and easily pushes the cart behind Tony as they head toward the sleeping bags.

Loki trails behind still, his arms crossed, glaring hatefully at the shop attendants who are lingering nearby hopefully, obviously aware that Tony has a lot of money.

The sleeping bag section is huge, as is every other section in this store. The sleeping bags, which look like giant cocoons, are hanging all the way up and down the aisle, and there seems to be an endless selection. Loki is dizzy just looking at them all.

Tony throws his arms wide and grins like a lunatic. "Check this out! I don't actually _need _a new sleeping bag, but honestly, if you guys are getting one, I am too. So go, choose one! My treat."

Thor doesn't need any encouragement, he hurries off to a large puffy looking red one immediately.

Loki follows him at a slower pace, glancing distrustfully back at the shop attendants, who are still drifting along behind them and smiling blandly.

"What's up, Kitty Cat?" Tony follows Loki's gaze and hitches a bright smile into place. "I'll take care of them. You go look." He gives Loki a little shove in the opposite direction and then heads toward the attendants, already singing the store's praises.

Loki wanders down the long aisle, his sharp eyes skipping over sleeping bag after sleeping bag, finally stopping on a dark green one. Hesitantly, he glances back at the shop attendants, who are all laughing uncertainly along with Tony, who has his head thrown back and is laughing very loudly. _Probably over one of his own jokes, _Loki thinks, and he touches the sleeping bag gingerly. It's all shiny and slippery, and he can't say he trusts it. But the inside of it... it's dark green plaid and very, very soft. He likes it in spite of his initial irritation toward all camping things.

"That's the one, huh, Baby Bro?"

Loki jumps and pulls his hands back, glancing back in surprise at Tony, who has suddenly materialized out of nowhere and is holding a vivid red and yellow sleeping bag which looks conveniently like the Iron Man suit.

Thor strides up before Loki can answer, the bright red sleeping bag clamped under his arm and a joyous expression on his face. "These are truly a great creation, Friend Stark! I cannot wait to try it. Loki, have you chosen?"

"I do not know." Loki looks back at the sleeping bag shyly.

"Yes you do know." Tony winks at him and stuffs the sleeping bag into his cart. "It's got your name written all over it."

"It does?" Loki and Thor say together, peering closer at it. "Where?"

"Nevermind." Tony sighs. "It's yours, Cat Eyes. Don't say I never gave you anything. Let's meet up with the others."

X

It's five o' clock in the morning. Loki is curled in a ball on the couch, cursing Tony and Thor and everyone else involved in this ridiculous idea. The sun is _barely _up, for Odin's sake.

The others are all loading Tony's RV with all of their food and equipment. Loki _was _helping earlier, but Loki is also _so not_ a morning person, and he was so incredibly miserable and grumpy that Tony told him to just go sit on the couch with his new sleeping bag and take a nap.

But he can't, because he's already up, and now he's getting nervous about this stupid trip.

_Curse Tony for wanting to get an "early start". He really is a despicable man. _

On the bright side though, his sleeping bag is quite enjoyable. He's not inside it, but he's got his arms wrapped around it and the inside is all soft and warm and comforting. He rubs his cheek against it gently.

Thor, his long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, walks by carrying an entire cooler packed with food and drinks. He holds it in one hand, leaning over to pat Loki's shoulder.

"Are you all right, brother?" His face softens when Loki looks up at him miserably. "This trip will be fun, I promise you, Loki."

"Oh shut up, Thor," Loki snaps. "How many times have you promised me such things before? And how many times have things turned out horribly?" He lets go of his sleeping bag and curls up further, glaring at the floor.

Thor hesitates. "Well. This time I am _sure_ everything will be fantastic. You love the outdoors, Loki. We can go out and see what the outdoors is like on Midgard! It will be fascinating."

"Of course." Loki rolls his eyes. "I can think of nothing I would rather do."

"Myself neither!" Thor grins widely, completely missing the sarcasm. "We are almost done loading the Are Vee. I will come and get you when we are ready to leave."

"I am holding my breath," Loki mutters as his brother strides away, shaking the ground.

X

Two hours later, they're on the road. The sun is finally up, and Loki is feeling the tiniest bit more positive, although he would never admit it.

Tony is driving the RV, which is not particularly comforting, but at least Bruce is sitting up front with him. Steve is asleep on one of the fold out beds, and Natasha is reading a book. Clint is fiddling with his phone, and Thor is sitting by the window with a rapt expression on his face, watching the countryside go by.

"Fantastic!" He exclaims every few moments, grinning widely.

Loki does not care what his brother is amazed about. He is looking at a magazine that Tony gave him, all about those ridiculous automobiles that Tony is so in love with. Most of the time he is competely unimpressed by these machines, but this time one has actually caught his eye, and he's been studying its beautiful design for the past twenty minutes with admiring eyes.

"Found something you like, Blitzen?" Tony appears next to him, and Loki glances swiftly towards the front of the RV – Bruce is driving.

"Did you think I left this thing with no driver? I'm not _that _stupid." Tony chuckles, and sits down next to him.

Loki edges away slightly, but Tony leans over anyway.

"Oooh, the '69 Chevrolet Chevelle, eh? Good choice, good choice." Tony looks slightly surprised. "I like your style. Of course it's in a dark green, too. That's your car, buddy."

Loki tosses the magazine aside, embarrassed, and affects an aloof air. "I care nothing for these childish machines. Do not insult me."

"Okay, sure." Tony raises his eyebrows. "I totally believe you, no problem." He looks up at Thor, who is chuckling gently and shaking his head. "What's up, Thunderbird?"

"This world is quite beautiful," Thor replies, his blue eyes shining. "Never have I seen so many trees! And I will never tire of seeing you mortals' inane creations. Fantastic!"

Loki rolls his eyes.

"So can I ask something?" Clint interrupts, tossing his phone aside with a bored sigh. "Why are we sleeping in tents if we're bringing the RV?"

Tony gapes at him. "For the _outdoor experience_, Barton. Come on. Live a little."

Clint rolls his eyes. "Whatever. When you get eaten by a bear, don't blame me."

"Eaten by what?" Thor spins away from the window and Loki freezes.

"Jeez, it's like an eye-rolling factory in here," Tony says. "Forget it, bros. Don't even worry about it, Clint's just being an ass. He's kidding. Look. Listen up. Can I have everyone's attention for like, two minutes max? Okay, maybe more once I get going. But whatever. You guys got anything better to do? I didn't think so. Alright."

He rubs his hands together and leans forward as though he's about to tell a secret. "We're heading to this place called Randall's Peak. It's got loads of really cool rocky hiking trails and lakes and even some small caves. Sound good?"

Natasha and Clint nod enthusiastically, while Thor and Loki exchange glances silently.

"What about the bears?" Thor asks.

Tony glares at Clint, his dark eyes furious. "Thanks a lot, Agent Loser Face."

X

**Shall I continue? :)  
**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! I'd really appreciate it. :D**

**If I do continue updates might be a bit far apart, as I'm currently in college. But I will try and update as fast as possible.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! First, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Especially angrbodagiantess for her awesome, awesome review. I really appreciate it!**

**Last time an anonymous reviewer asked what exactly Percy Jackson had to do with anything - well I was thinking of Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, and the front of the movie has him holding a lightning bolt, and there's plenty of lightning involved in the film, and Thor can control the lightning, hence Tony's reference. So that was my thinking. Perhaps not my best reference, but it made me laugh at the time. :) **

**This chapter is quite a bit longer than the first one, but I also think it's quite a bit funnier, so I really hope it's worth the long read.  
**

**Plus - I don't hate Clint. I mentioned this in one of the chapters of A World Apart, too. I really don't hate him. I just think he probably has a ton against Loki and I also see him as a bit of a prankster. Nevertheless, if you're a huge Clint fan and don't like to see him kind of get "hated" on, you might want to turn back now. You have been warned. :)**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE.**

**X**

After approximately one hundred more hours on the highway (at least it seems that long to Loki) they finally reach Randall's Peak around nine o' clock that night.

"There's the sign!" Steve says excitedly, and even though it's mostly dark outside now, all of them still move to the windows to look out. There's a big wooden sign reading "Welcome to Randall's Peak" with a crude sketch of a mountain or something underneath.

Loki breathes out a sigh of relief. Of course he doesn't want to be here, but at least they're finally not on that endless stretch of roadanymore. _I thought it would never end._

As Bruce turns the RV down a small gravel road, Tony cranks open one of the windows. "Hey! Listen!"

Loki and Thor both freeze where they are, straining their ears for any sort of danger.

"I hear nothing, friend Stark. You may relax." Thor stretches, bellowing like an elephant as he does.

"That's the _point_, genius. There's nothing to hear! No more city sounds. Just crickets and wind. This is going to be _awesome_." Tony's grinning like an excited kid.

Loki sighs and rolls his eyes. _Child. _

"Is there anybody else even here?" Clint asks. "I can't see any lights."

"Not in this part," Tony replies. "I called ahead and booked it ages ago. And trust me, when Tony Stark calls and asks for a private campsite, he gets a private campsite. It's all about the charm. Nobody can resist the Tony Stark charm."

"Wow, I bet money wasn't involved in any way," Steve says dryly, still looking casually out the window. He pretends not to notice the hand gesture Tony shoots at him.

After about five more minutes of driving, Bruce pulls the RV off to the side. Tony insists on parking the RV out near the road and hiking in to their campsite, which means they all have to carry their tents and sleeping bags and everything else they'll need tonight on their backs.

"I refuse. I am no pack mule," Loki snaps, glaring at Tony as he holds out one of the tents. "Give it to my brother to carry, he is built like a beast of burden anyway."

He carries only his sleeping bag, while Thor has about ten different bags on his back, and they hike about ten minutes out into the woods to a slight clearing surrounded by tons of pine and maple trees.

"This is amazing!" Natasha drops her pack, gazing up into the night sky. "You can see all the stars out can't see anything like that in the city."

Loki looks up too – way up. The stars look very far away. Not like in Asgard. He feels a sudden twinge of homesickness, something he has not felt for what seems like a very long time.

"Are you alright, brother?" Thor has apparently read his mind as always, and appears at his shoulder, his blue eyes kind.

"Why would I not be? Do not be stupid," Loki replies, but there's no heat in his tone, and Thor knows it.

The tents are set up fairly quickly, except for Thor and Loki's, which Thor insists he can do himself but it ends up collapsing on his head while he's inside of it, and he almost tears it apart in a rage. So Steve and Clint have to do it all again anyway.

They have dinner shortly after, and then Tony gets a fire going and starts setting up logs and chairs around it.

Loki is still in the tent, setting up his sleeping bag. He has to admit, it is sort of nice out here. It's very quiet, and very cool, and there is no constant, irritating sound of automobiles and machines like in Manhattan. It is possible to really breathe out here.

"Marshmallows!" Tony whoops outside, yanking them out of his pack, and the sound carries far out into the woods. Somewhere, something howls.

Loki flies out of the tent. "What was that?" His ears prick up almost, he's listening so hard. He stares with wide eyes out into the woods. That sounded far away, but who knows how fast these creatures of Midgard can travel.

"Just a coyote." Clint waves his hand as he comes out of his tent. "They don't usually kill people. But then, gods from other planets aren't usually here, so they might make an exception..."

"Don't listen to him. They're harmless." Tony rolls his eyes, heading over to the fire. "Hey, I've got a great idea!"

Loki rolls his eyes toward the Heavens. Tony's great ideas are almost never great.

Tony shakes the bag of marshmallows excitedly, he's almost jumping up and down. "How about a ghost story?"

Loki wants to make a withering remark, but he does not know what exactly Stark is speaking of. Neither does Thor, but this of course only interests him further.

"What is this Story of Ghosts you speak of, friend Stark? I do love a good tale, as does my brother. Do not allow his sour expression to fool you." Thor grins amiably, capturing Loki in a one-armed hug.

"Do shut up, Thor," Loki growls, shoving his brother away. "I would appreciate it if you would not speak for me, as though you know things about me. Regrettably, you know nothing of me, because you have always been too blind and brutish to pay any attention. And I am quite capable of communicating by my..."

"Blah blah blah, I just got a few more grey hairs in the time it took for you two to wax and wane about your life issues. Wow." Tony plops down next to the fire, sticking a marshmallow onto the end of a stick and jamming it into the flames. "Just sit your asses down and listen."

"No," Loki replies immediately, bracing himself for an argument. But instead everyone just gathers around the fire and he is left standing alone by the tent.

The coyote howls in the distance. Not so distant, maybe.

With a sigh that's half a begrudging whine, Loki goes to the fire and joins his brother on the log.

Thor greets him enthusiastically, squashing him into a tight embrace against his side. "I know you would change your mind, brother! You never could resist a good tale. Especially when we were younglings, and Heimdall would tell us his grand tales of the Bifrost... what was that one that used to frighten you so much, Loki?"

"Thor, do cease your endless blather," Loki snaps furiously, his face flushing in embarrassment as the other Avengers look up interestedly.

"Hey, no, whoa," Clint raises his hand, a smirk already starting at the edge of his mouth. "What did you say, Thor? What's this about a story that used to scare Loki?"

"Perhaps..." Thor hesitates, lowering his voice as though Loki can't hear him. "Perhaps we should speak no more of it."

"Oh, thank you, dear brother!" Loki cries, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "I am perfectly sure that everyone will just _forget _about your _foolish_ words now!" He crosses his arms, trembling with rage.

Thor smiles at him affectionately. "I am also sure, Loki. Do not worry." He hugs Loki again, and Loki fumes in silence, too frustrated to even push his brother off.

"O-kay, now after that pleasant interlude from the Brothers Grimm, how about we just jump right in?" Tony pops the thoroughly melted marshmallow into his mouth, and claps his hands. "Bruce, do I have any on my beard? No? Cool. I'll start with the stories. There's a particular one for this very campground, actually. It's about something that happened very near here. Remember that old foundation we saw when we drove in? Where the old stone house used to be? Well a family used to live there, back in the 1800s."

"Of course they did," Natasha says sarcastically from her place next to Clint. "It couldn't have been like, an old sawmill or something."

"Hey, um, Natasha?" Tony cocks his head and narrows his eyes. "Are you gonna be a smart ass through the whole story? Cause if you are I'd like to know ahead of time, so I can come up with all of my biting replies now."

"No, go ahead. My lips are zipped." Natasha holds up her hands, smirking sideways at Clint.

"Perfect. Thanks. Good to know. I appreciate your team spirit here. Really great." Tony sighs loudly. "So anyway. There used to be a family. The father was of course John Randall, hence 'Randall's Peak'. He lived here with his wife, and their young daughter."

"What was this gentleman's lady's name? And the young maiden's name?" Thor whispers, his blue eyes wide in the firelight.

Tony looks momentarily thrown. "Um. Mary and – Sarah."

"Wow, creative," Natasha mutters, and Tony throws her a withering glare.

"Hey Miss Romanoff? Did you know that back in _the day_ people weren't all that creative with their names? I mean..."

"Just get on with the story, Stark." Steve sighs heavily, staring into the flames.

"I was planning on it, Captain Underpants. Honestly. If people would stop _interrupting._" Tony gives a long-suffering sigh and glances at Bruce, who is slouched in a folding chair looking highly amused.

Loki leans his head against Thor's shoulder and yawns. It's been a long day, it's getting cold out here, and this supposed "ghost story" is not even remotely interesting. He thinks longingly of the tent, and his lovely warm sleeping bag. He imagines curling up in it, how wonderful it will be in this chilly weather.

Thor on the other hand seems completely engrossed, althoug he does sling an arm around Loki's shoulders and pulls him closer.

"_Anyway_." Tony gives everybody a long stare. "So this family. John, Mary, and _Sarah_ Randall. They used to live in that old house. Back when there was nothing here but, you know, trees, and..." Tony glances around rapidly. "...rocks. And stuff. And John Randall was a – guy who had to – travel for work."

"Hey, I have a question, boss!" Clint raises his hand as though he's in class. "What did he do for work?" He smiles angelically, his blue eyes wide and innocent.

"He worked at a – sawmill," Tony snaps. "Now would you all shut up? I'm trying to tell the story. _Jesus. _You guys are taking all the fun out of this." He's almost pouting.

"Well if you'd hurry up," Clint says, stifling a yawn. "I'm tired and this is _outstandingly_ boring."

Tony shoots a rather rude hand gesture in Clint's direction, and then hurries on with the story in a rush. "So John Randall had to travel for work and he'd leave his wife and daughter at home of course and then one day when Randall was coming back from his work which was like – twelve miles away by horseback... or wagon, or whatever – he was _viciously killed _by something."

Loki's eyes widen, and Thor gives a quiet gasp. "No!" He squeezes Loki to him protectively. "What viciously killed him, friend Stark?"

There is a long moment of silence.

"Nobody knows," Tony says finally, in a quiet, eerie voice. "He was just... dead. Body parts... everywhere."

A cool breeze blows through the camp, and Loki swallows, glancing into the dark trees surrounding them. For once he doesn't mind Thor's crushing embrace.

Tony, looking extremely pleased at the effect his story is having on the two gods, sighs heavily. "Yeah, body parts everywhere. All except for his... heart." Tony grins proudly at his own imagination.

"Wow. Terrifying," Bruce says dryly, his mouth a little bit crooked as he looks at Tony.

"Maybe whatever it was _ate _his heart," Clint says, his voice heavy with exaggerated fear. He nudges Natasha, who looks at him with wide eyes and claps a hand over her mouth.

"No!" Thor whispers. "Not that!" He clutches Loki closer, and Loki squeaks in protest. "What happened then?"

Loki kind of wants to cover his ears – if the rest of the story is anything like this, he's not sure he wants to hear it. But he can't get his hands up past Thor's massive arms to reach his ears, plus he doesn't want to be the only one being scared by the story besides Thor. Everyone else seems fairly unconcerned by Randall's violent death, except for Clint, who has his own fist crammed in his mouth and his eyes wide as saucers – but Loki strongly suspects this is a false reaction.

"And then..." Tony waits, glances at Loki and Thor with shining eyes. "...back at the stone house Mary and Sarah went outside to look for their missing husband - and daddy – and suddenly out of nowhere John Randall came out of the woods!"

Thor gives a great shout of shock, and everybody jumps about a foot off the logs, even Tony, and cursing fills the air. Loki finds he is trembling.

"But he is _dead!" _Thor whispers loudly, his arm still clamped around Loki's neck. "How could he _come out of the woods?"_

"He looked _really _shitty, too," Tony goes on, obviously enjoying himself. "Cause for one thing, he had no heart. And his body was all torn up and had... no skin. So he was basically this big walking blob of..."

"Stop," Loki begs, barely realizing that his fingers are clamped onto the edge of Thor's hoodie. He's shaking all over.

Tony throws him a wink. "...flesh. And when he saw his wife and kid, he totally _ripped _them apart! Limb from limb!"

There's silence all around the circle. Loki has his face buried in Thor's chest and Thor is holding him close like a father bear, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "The poor family."

There's a strange sound almost like a strangled laugh from Bruce, but when they all look at him his face is perfectly straight.

Tony sighs softly, mysteriously. "And ever since... they say that the ghosts of the family walk this woods. The ghosts of Mary and Sarah are sad wraiths, they don't hurt anybody. But John Randall... well, he's a different story."

"What is his story?" Thor asks bravely, with the air of a man who has already heard too much but has taken it upon himself to ask for everyone's sake.

Tony hesitates. "Well, I just meant... nevermind. Anyway Randall, he's still out there and he's still all murderous and stuff. Dragging himself around the forest, heartless, and all."

The fire crackles loudly in the silence, Loki shudders against Thor. _What kind of a world_ _is this where such horrors exist? I had not thought Midgard capable of such fearsome beings. _He pictures the heartless and skinless Randall, lurching through the woods, trails of flesh dragging behind him, looking for his next victim.

Clint is covering his mouth with his hand, clearly overcome by fear. Natasha's head is lowered, Loki imagines she must be crying with terror.

Thor wipes his eyes with one hand, the other still gripping Loki's shoulder. "How terrible. I had no idea such awful things... is there no way to help these poor tortured souls?"

"No." Tony sighs extravagantly, shaking his head.

There's a loud sigh from Steve. "That was the worst ghost story I ever heard. Wow."

"You know what, dude?" Tony glares at him, his dark eyes furious. He throws the bag of marshmallows at Steve. "I'd like to hear you do better. Come on. Let's go. Bring it on, Spangles. I got more stories where that one came from."

"I don't think I wanna know where that one came from," Clint snorts, Loki just realizes now that Clint has been chuckling behind his hand, not cowering behind it, for the past five minutes.

Natasha raises her head and her eyes are shining with tears, but she's also laughing, which leads Loki to believe her emotion is not a result of great fear.

_What is wrong with these humans? Randall could come out of the forest right now and murder us all. How can they not be frightened?_

Thor, obviously sensing his fear, looks down at him with sorrowful blue eyes. "Do not fear, brother. I will not let this fleshless being touch you, if he is around in these woods tonight."

He stands bravely, letting go of Loki, and spreads his arms wide.

"Great and powerful John Randall! I would have words with you. We come in peace!"

"Thor, _shut _up!" Loki cries in shock, reaching for Thor's arm desperately. "Do not _call _him, you fathomless fool! You will bring him here!"

"Loki, it is all right, brother. I simply wish to converse with this spirit. Perhaps I can find some way to help him..." He turns back towards the woods, starting to raise his arms again.

"You are an imbecile!" Loki growls frantically. "Sit down and be quiet, brother! I have no wish to see this spirit! Be _quiet!" _

"No, keep calling!" Tony is wheezing with laughter, and Loki skewers him with a deadly glare, raising himself to his full height.

"Stark, do be silent, for once in your miserable, insignificant life!"

"Oh, wow, stop it, you're scaring me," Tony says in a dry voice, wiping his eyes. "You look like a baby mouse, it's pathetic."

"You go too far, Stark." Loki steps toward him dangerously, and Thor puts a restraining hand on his arm, having apparently given up on calling Randall's spirit. "Come, brother. Calm yourself. Friend Stark means no harm."

"Do not fool yourself, brother," Loki spits. " 'Friend' Stark _always _means harm. At least to me." He crosses his arms and turns away.

"Ohhh, I think someone's tired," Tony says knowledgably. "Thor, I think you should put your Baby Bro to bed. He's getting all whiny."

"Shut _up_!" Loki shouts, stomping his foot. "You miserable...!"

"What? Miserable what? What you got?" Tony widens his eyes mockingly.

"All right," Thor says gently, but his voice holds a warning. "Friend Stark, I must ask you to stop bullying my brother. I will not allow such treatment." He looks long and hard a Tony, who finally raises his hands and shrugs in an exaggerated manner.

"Whatever."

"We will retreat to our chambers now." Thor scoops an arm around Loki and pulls him back toward their tent.

Loki is grateful for his brother's words and companionship, and he decides not to continue arguing over Thor's utter foolishness at trying to call the ghost.

"Yeah, okay, we're all going too," Tony calls. "Good night! Nice to... whatever."

X

It's a bit warmer inside the tent but still chilly, and Loki dives immediately into his sleeping bag, which is even more amazing than it was when he tried it out in Stark Tower. _So cozy. So comfortable. _Loki curls up into a ball and tries to forget about that ridiculous ghost.

Thor gets into his sleeping bag as loudly as he does everything else, cursing at the smallness of the tent and hitting the sides of it a hundred times with his elbows until the whole thing is shaking as though it is caught in a violent wind storm.

"Humans," Thor mutters. "They really do create the most inane things. A house made of such a thin material? What good would it be against a storm? What good would it be against that murderous spirit?"

Loki winces. "Thor, _do_ shut up for once in your life. I would have preferred to forget about that particular being."

"Do not be afraid Loki." Thor finally manages to sit down in his sleeping bag. "I will not allow you to be ..." He pauses. "Oh, for Odin's sake. I have forgotten my pillow."

Loki can't help smirking as he snuggles down into his own pillow. _Fool._ "What a pity, brother. My bed is deliciously comfortable, as is my pillow."

Thor is silent for a long moment. "Well, I suppose I can sleep without it. I do not wish to get back up and get it. It must still be in Stark's moving Are Vee."

"I am sure you will be fine." Loki yawns. He's so warm and comfortable, and he feels safe with Thor at his back, even though the memory of Tony's story still lingers in the back of his mind and part of him wonders if Randall is out there in the woods watching them. He pushes the thought far away and listens as the rest of the Avengers settle in for the night, with much cursing and complaining and whooping. _Children,_ he thinks absent-mindedly, drifting on the edge of sleep.

Thor moves suddenly beside him, and his elbow catches Loki in the back.

"_Ouch!" _Loki growls, shoving his own elbow back and managing to catch Thor in the chest quite handily. "Must you move so much, Thor? I was almost asleep!"

"I am sorry brother. It is so very uncomfortable without my pillow." Thor sounds like a six-year-old without his favourite bear.

Loki sighs loudly. "Well then go and get it from Stark's Are Vee."

"No," Thor says calmly. "I will be fine." He settles down.

About twenty minutes later, Loki is still awake thanks to Thor's constant moving and loud sighs. The rest of the camp however seems to be asleep – Loki can't hear anyone else moving around and there is no more voices.

Thor kicks him squarely in the shin and Loki finally snaps, sitting up abruptly and punching Thor straight in the shoulder. "Would you _stop _moving you mindless oaf! I am _trying_ to sleep!"

"OUCH!" Thor whispers loudly, even though Loki knows perfectly well Thor barely felt it. "You do get grumpy when you are tired, brother. Have you no compassion? I am uncomfortable!"

"Then _go and get _your damned pillow!" Loki shoves him again, and Thor sits up, holding his brother off with one hand.

"Stop, Loki. I will go. I cannot sleep this way." Thor struggles out of his sleeping bag, almost bringing the whole tent down on them in the process, and opens the flap of the tent.

Loki watches him, relieved, until he suddenly realizes that he will be alone when Thor goes. He pictures where the RV is, back by the road – it seems very far.

"I will be back in a few moments," Thor says, pulling on his boots. "Will you be all right, brother?"

"Of course I will be all right, you idiot." Loki pulls the sleeping bag up to his chin. "Why would I not be?"

"Well." Thor considers, looking behind himself to the dark woods beyond. "You did seem rather shaken by friend Stark's story earlier. But I suppose that is of no consequence now. I will return." He starts to close the tent.

"Thor." Loki hesitates. _What is worse, following Thor out into that unknown forest or staying here alone in this ridiculous home made of plastic? _"I will come with you." He reluctantly slides out of his sleeping bag, patting it back down so the warmth stays in, and picks up his jacket and boots.

Outside, it is almost silent. The leaves whisper quietly above them, and the wind has become even cooler. It is all dark except for the moon, very big and bright in the black sky. Loki sort of wishes he had stayed inside the tent now.

"Do not fear, brother, I have this fascinating invention that Stark gave me," Thor whispers loudly, holding up the thing Stark called a "flashlight". He presses the button and immediately the beam of artificial light appears. Loki squints a little bit, quickly studying his surroundings in case of any wayward spirits. But there is nothing. The tents around theirs are all silent as well, and Loki can hear someone snoring – Clint, he is fairly sure.

The two gods head in the direction of the van, small stones and sticks crunching beneath their boots as they walk down the path. Loki shivers in the cool night air.

"Why would Stark park so very far away from the camp? He is a ridiculous man." He sniffs loftily.

"Well, he did say he wanted to create the illusion of being out in the middle of the wild, without any sort of modern technology," Thor replies, shining the beam of light up into the trees experimentally.

"That would explain why we have the 'flashlight' then, correct?" Loki rolls his eyes. "Fools. All of them."

They reach the RV, and Thor yanks his pillow out of the back where it is stuffed amongst all the coolers. "Finally, I may sleep properly."

"No one is gladder of that than I am, brother," Loki sneers, crossing his arms to stay warm. He is now regretting having left the tent. He is still very tired, and also now quite cold. _I should not have let my fear influence my actions. How many times have I been told? _

His thoughts are interrupted by something snapping very loudly, quite close by. He jumps, backing immediately into Thor, who grips his arm tightly. They stare in the direction of the noise, and Loki hears his brother swallow.

Thor swings the flashlight towards the sound, but the woods is so thick they can't see anything.

"Did you hear that, brother?" Thor asks, in a voice that is far too loud for Loki's taste.

"_Shut up Thor!" _He whispers frantically, clinging to his brother's sleeve.

They continue to stare into the woods, Loki's not even sure if he's breathing anymore. Silence. And then – a very definite snap as another stick breaks.

Loki whimpers very, very quietly and takes a step back. It's Randall's spirit. Of course it is. What else could it be? _Why oh why did we come out here away from the camp for Thor's stupid pillow? Why? _

Thor leans down so his head is right next to Loki's. "Let us begin walking back to camp very slowly."

They start down the path, Loki's heart is pounding so hard he's sure Randall's spirit must be able to hear it. _Please, please please I just want to get back to camp... _

He imagines Randall's spirit watching them, the dripping bones, the gaping hole in his chest where his heart used to be...

Suddenly _something _comes bursting out of the forest to their right, running right at them, a horrible gurgling noise accompanying it.

Thor's pillow goes flying.

Loki reacts at the very same time as Thor, delivering a roundhouse kick to the thing's middle while Thor, with a roar or rage, smashes his fist directly into the thing's face.

"OWWW WHAT THE HELL!"

Loki blinks, breathing heavily. No quivering mound of flesh. No bones. No heartless chest.

It's just Clint Barton, flat on his back on the ground, hollering in pain. Loki stares in shock.

Thor stares for a few moments too, still in a battle-ready stance, and then gives a roar of rage that nearly shakes the whole ground. "AGENT BARTON! WHAT IN THE NINE REALMS WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Ow, ow, what the _HELL _it was just for fun! Crap!" Clint is clutching his face with one hand, his other arm wrapped around his middle. "I think you broke my freaking nose, you idiot!"

"It would be your own fault, you miserable maggot," Loki spits, anger taking the place of shock. "How idiotic must you be to attack two gods?"

"I wasn't _attacking_ you!" Clint shouts, checking his fingers for blood. "I was just playing a prank, it was just supposed to be funny! Ouch, _shit_."

Thor sighs heavily and crouches down beside Clint even as there come running footsteps down the path and the rest of the Avengers appear.

Natasha gasps. "What did you do to him? Clint! Are you okay?" She runs to his side.

"Yeah, Tash, I'm _fine_, I just got kicked in the gut by Thor's precious bundle of joy and socked in the _face _by Thor himself. I'm totally _fine." _He sits up painfully, glaring at the two gods.

"Let me see." Bruce kneels down next to him, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth even as he studies Clint's bloody nose. "What exactly happened?" He sounds like he already knows what the answer is going to be.

"I was just kidding around," Clint snaps, glaring at the two gods. "Is it broken? Crap, my ribs really hurt."

"I don't think so, but I'll need to see it in better light. We should go back to camp." He and Natasha pull Clint to his feet and they start back down the path, Clint still cursing and glaring back over his shoulder at them.

Loki sighs heavily and glances at his brother, who looks like a kicked dog.

"I did not mean to hurt Agent Barton," Thor says quietly, his eyebrows scrunched up worriedly. He goes to pick up his pillow, which is laying in a mound at the side of the path.

Loki rolls his eyes to the sky even as Tony says, "Aw, who cares. He totally deserved it."

The two gods look at Tony in surprise, and he shrugs. "What? It was a dick move. It's his own fault. And dude, you guys got him good." Tony snorts with laughter as they head back down the path.

X

Later, as they sit around a newly made fire in the wee hours of the morning, they're told by a surprised looking Bruce that neither Clint's nose or ribs are broken, but they are very bruised.

"Dude, I saw his ribs. Baby Bro, you deliver one hell of a kick." Tony eyes Loki with begrudging respect, smirking a little.

Loki shrugs. He knows he's good at fighting. He does not need magic to be a good fighter. Agent Barton found that out tonight. He smiles a little, then looks at his brother. "Agent Barton's well being bothers me not one wit. But one thing is bothering me, Thor. How did you not break his nose? One swing of your fist can kill a mortal man if you wish."

Thor looks uncomfortable. "Well. Perhaps I was holding back."

"Why in _Odin's_ name would you do that?" Loki crosses his arms. "I know you thought it was Randall's spirit too."

"I did indeed." Thor shifts around a bit on the log. "Perhaps part of me wanted to... speak... with the spirit."

Loki rolls his eyes to the starry heavens. "You wanted to converse with a mound of rotting flesh that wanted to kill us? Thor, I despair of you. Completely. I am going to bed. And woe betide any fool who dares disturb me."

He stands up decidedly and heads back to his tent, soon wrapped up tightly in his glorious sleeping bag again, and this time he is asleep within minutes.

X

**Sorry Clint! :P  
**

**Who wants to actually see Loki do that roundhouse kick? I do!**

**Please let me know what you thought! I would really appreciate it!**

**And thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
